This invention relates generally to fishing boats and particularly to a rod and reel holder which permits fishing rods and reels to be stored on a fishing boat at locations that are out of the way and yet easily accessible.
Many fishermen, particularly those who participate in tournament fishing events, make use of several rods and reels which have different baits. For example, a rod with a casting reel may have a surface type lure and another rod with a spinner reel may be equipped with a different type bait. The fisherman may change from one rod to another from time to time as circumstances change. Thus, if a fisherman happens to see a fish break water, he may change from whatever rod he is using to a different rod that is baited with a top water lure. The rods that are not in use are already baited and ready to be used at any time.
Typically, the rods that are not being used are place haphazardly in the boat where they can create considerable clutter. They may be stepped on and possibly damaged or they may be inadvertently knocked out of the boat and lost. When the boat is moved from place to place, as happens frequently in many types of fishing such as bass fishing, the rods must either be tied down or placed in a separate rod box. Then, when the new location is reached, the rods are untied or removed from their storage boxes. In either event, considerable inconvenience is involved. Fishing rods that are laying haphazardly in the boat also present a safety hazard in that the fisherman may trip over them or become snagged on a hook.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem of clutter caused by numerous fishing rods and reels laying around in a fishing boat. In accordance with one form of the invention, a fishing boat is provided with a storage area which is located in the gunwale wall and which is constructed uniquely to accommodate different rod and reel combinations. An alternative form of the invention provides a storage area to one side of the control console of the boat and beneath the forward fishing deck. In both embodiments, space that is otherwise essentially wasted is made use of for storing the rods and reels. The fishing equipment is out of the way when it is stored and yet remains conveniently accessible so that any one of the rods and reels can be quickly located and used. Both storage systems provided for locking of the fishing equipment so that it is maintained under security both when the boat is stored overnight and when it is left unattended temporarily for any reason.